you_zitsufandomcom_id-20200213-history
Episode 10
'' oleh }} adalah episode kesepuluh dari seri anime You-Zitsu. Rangkuman Kiyotaka and Suzune go on a reconnaissance to see what the situation is at the other camps. Class B's camp is set up near a waterfall and operates much like class D's camp but at a better location. Class A's camp is in a cave that is heavily guarded as Suzune attempts to take a peak. But she is turned away when Kōhei summons his security force and warns her that her actions might start a war. Class C's camp is on a beach where under Ryūen's leadership, all of the points are spent and the classmates treat this test like a vacation. Ryūen did this knowing that they will not be penalized if they had spent all of their test points beforehand. As such, Ryūen punished Mio for being disobedient and critical of his leadership. On the night of the third day, somebody breaks into the girls' tent at the class D camp and searches Mio's bag for her phone. On the fourth day, class D does more reconnaissance to find out who the class leaders are. Ayanokōji and Sakura meet Ichinose at class C's camp only to find out that everybody except Ibuki had withdrawn from the test. On the fifth day, Kei Karuizawa finds out that her underwear was stolen. Class D conducts a bag search, and Yamauchi finds it in Ike's bag. Ayanokōji takes it and a pat-down search is conducted with Yōsuke searching him. Yōsuke reports that he does not have it and he decides to take the underwear knowing that his reputation would be damaged the least for being the culprit because Kei is his girlfriend. Karakter Poin Pribadi Kelas 1-D * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji – 11814 poin * Suzune Horikita – 44226 poin * Kikyō Kushida – 39313 poin * Airi Sakura – 12466 poin * Ken Sudō – 850 poin * Yōsuke Hirata – 8515 poin * Haruki Yamauchi – 777 poin * Kanji Ike – 918 poin * Kei Karuizawa – 3159 poin * Kokoro Inogashira – 5051 poin * Chiaki Matsushita – 8054 poin * Maya Satō – 7487 poin * Mei-Yu Wang – 7211 poin Kelas 1-C * Kakeru Ryūen – 127056 poin * Mio Ibuki – 112701 poin * Kyogo Komiya - 86990 poin * Reo Kondō - 77631 poin * Daichi Ishizaki - 55283 poin * Satoru Kaneda - 119395 poin Kelas 1-B * Honami Ichinose - 2628138 poin * Ryūji Kanzaki - 176408 poin * Chihiro Shiranami - 153177 poin * Yume Kobashi - 142930 poin Kelas 1-A * Kōhei Katsuragi – 382355 poin * Yahiko Totsuka – 342215 poin Poin Kelas * Kelas 1-A – Rahasia * Kelas 1-B – Rahasia * Kelas 1-C – Rahasia * Kelas 1-D – Rahasia Catatan Episode * Lebih lagi masa lalu Kiyotaka di White Room terlihat. ** Tampak seorang pria yang membuat hubungan dengannya. * Berdasarkan ke Honami, Arisu Sakayanagi dan Kōhei Katsuragi bertentangan satu sama lain. ** Ini sudah diisyaratkan di Episode 9. * Kakeru membuang semua sumber daya kelasnya untuk menyelesaikan dengan tes lebih cepat. ** Seperti yang diucapkan Kiyotaka ini adalah strategi dimana tidak akan ada masalah yang akan muncul sejak kelasnya akan menikmati kehidupan di pesiar. * Kakeru maih ingin menjatuhkan Suzune Horikita. * Ada pencuri celana dalam di kamp Kelas D yang berniat menjebak seseorang. Trivia * Navigasi Situs